Red kryptonite, hot flames
by BABYBAD
Summary: BEWARE THE SLASH.
1. Default Chapter

_**RED**_

**_KRYPTONITE, HOT FLAMES_**

_**Romance/drama**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters present are not mine, though it would be nice to get a hold of Lex for a while, too bad though.**_

_**Read and enjoy. I would enjoy some feedback, since this is my first fanfic. You can send 'em all to are welcome, please don't be too harsh.**_

**_Keep in mind the effects of red kryptonite on Clark as you read. If you are not an open minder don't read it,_**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Lex turns away from his packing as he heard Clark enter his office and fixes him with a benign look of surprise. His breath catches in his throat at what he sees before him, this was new, and a little bit pleasing, he quickly disguises his surprise with amusement, chuckling softly to himself.

'Well, well, well, a macho Clark Kent, this is new, what

Brought on this change' he thought to himself.

Clark catches sight of Lex's look and strolls over to him deliberately, his long black jacket strapping wistfully against his leg, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Lex noticed the twinkle but decided to hold his ground as Clark moved to stand in front of him, with their faces only inches apart, smiling.

'Something wrong, Lex'

'No nothing, nothing at all' he answers, what can I do for you Clark.

As he said this, he discreetly moves away from him, trying to get to the other side of his massive oak desk, briefly brushing Clark in the process. The unexpected jolt of electricity, made him spin around, surprised, while Clark smiled not at all surprised by the reaction, or the effect of the sudden contact.

Lex maintained his composure and dismissed the sudden rush of feeling; the jolt had made him suddenly unsure. He decided to focus his attention on some crude office manuals on his desk that he was packing into a carton, for him, acknowledging the brief effect of the touch would be too hard, it would bring back memories of…………………………………………

He released his breath, without even knowing that he had been holding it.

Clark moved closer to the desk, and Lex noticing the movement, slowly inches away to the other side of the room, taking great pains to avoid Clark's eye

Clark looked around and chuckled to himself, within less than a second he had super speeded over to Lex, and surprised him with an amusing

'Gee lex, Could it be you're avoiding me'

Lex jumped as the voice behind him shattered his thoughts. Not knowing how close Clark actually was Lex wheels around to argue his defense. In that fleeting moment their lips brushed.

Clark puts on a sly smile and straddled himself, placing his hands against the bookshelf behind Lex.

Lex, very surprised by the way Clark is acting attempted to move away from him, now he knew prevention was definitely better than cure.

His attempts did not get him very far though before Clark pulled him back and held him against the wall.

'Clark what the hell are you doing?' he asked, unsure about why the movement made him so angry.

Without answering, Clark looks at him green eyes shining, and runs a finger gently down the side of his face; Lex met his gaze obviously angry and confused. Clark paid no attention to him however, but traced his tongue across his lips, whispering softly.

'You know you want this Lex',

Refusing to acknowledge what was happening Lex struggles against him, but he continued.

'You want me to touch you, you like it, I know you do'.

He continued slowly, pulling the buttons on Lex's shirt one by one. Lex looks on, now becoming mesmerized.

'What are you doing Clark?'

'Don't want to admit it do you, he chuckles, brushing his hand against Lex's organ.

Lex grabs his hand, stopping him in mid stroke, muttering through clenched teeth

'Clark, don't'

He was on the edge of breaking and he did not want to give in, not now. Clark however was paying no attention to his protests, using his free hand to tilt Lex's head towards him. He had other ideas.

'This is what I want lex, he answers, taking his mouth with his, assaulting, dominating.

Lex couldn't pull away, on one hand the bookshelf was blocking him, nice excuse, on the other hand, _he had_ thought about this, _on several occasions……………………… several occasions._

He felt Clark's tongue push into his mouth, could taste him, his sweetness.

Both put all into that kiss, giving and taking, owning and being owned, lex was definitely into it now, and could not stop even if he wanted to.

Clark looked through half closed eyes at the man before him, always so calm, so in control, debonair, he smiled to himself, at the thought that only he could bring out this side of him.

He lifted him, placing him on his desk, pushing aside the papers, still assaulting his lips.

Lex opened his eyes, surprised at the sudden movement, and shocked at Clark's strength; he was able to lift him with little or no effort.

He did not hesitate when Clark held him and pulled the belt and button on his pants, pulling it down and releasing him.

Clark looked down at his wet rod with surprise and admiration before placing a hand tentatively on the base, making slow sweet circles around the tip, and stroking it up and down. Lex arched forward in pleasure, moaning as Clark continued stroking in slow rhythmic movements.

'You like this, huh lex?'

Replies Clark, taunting and smiling at his reaction. Lex could not answer; he kept arching for more with a glazed look on his face.

Clark takes the hot dripping rod and rubs his mouth against it, gently nipping the tip several times. He had lex exactly where he wanted him.

CHAPTER TWO WILL BE HERE SOON, SO STAY TUNED

CALL ME:FIRE

SEND REVIEWS.CAIO


	2. chapter2

_**RED**_

**_KRYPTONITE, HOT FLAMES_**

_**Rating: R**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters present are not mine, though it would be nice to get a hold of Lex for a while, too bad though.**_

_**Read and enjoy. I would enjoy some feedback, since this is my first fanfic. You can send 'em all to are welcome, please don't be too harsh.**_

**_Keep in mind the effects of red kryptonite on Clark as you read. If you are not an open minder don't read it,_**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Lex turns away from his packing as he heard Clark enter his office and fixes him with a benign look of surprise. His breath catches in his throat at what he sees before him, this was new, and a little bit pleasing, he quickly disguises his surprise with amusement, chuckling softly to himself.

'Well, well, well, a macho Clark Kent, this is new, what

Brought on this change' he thought to himself.

Clark catches sight of Lex's look and strolls over to him deliberately, his long black jacket strapping wistfully against his leg, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Lex noticed the twinkle but decided to hold his ground as Clark moved to stand in front of him, with their faces only inches apart, smiling.

'Something wrong, Lex'

'No nothing, nothing at all' he answers, what can I do for you Clark.

As he said this, he discreetly moves away from him, trying to get to the other side of his massive oak desk, briefly brushing Clark in the process. The unexpected jolt of electricity, made him spin around, surprised, while Clark smiled not at all surprised by the reaction, or the effect of the sudden contact.

Lex maintained his composure and dismissed the sudden rush of feeling; the jolt had made him suddenly unsure. He decided to focus his attention on some crude office manuals on his desk that he was packing into a carton, for him, acknowledging the brief effect of the touch would be too hard, it would bring back memories of…………………………………………

He released his breath, without even knowing that he had been holding it.

Clark moved closer to the desk, and Lex noticing the movement, slowly inches away to the other side of the room, taking great pains to avoid Clark's eye

Clark looked around and chuckled to himself, within less than a second he had super speeded over to Lex, and surprised him with an amusing

'Gee lex, Could it be you're avoiding me'

Lex jumped as the voice behind him shattered his thoughts. Not knowing how close Clark actually was Lex wheels around to argue his defense. In that fleeting moment their lips brushed.

Clark puts on a sly smile and straddled himself, placing his hands against the bookshelf behind Lex.

Lex, very surprised by the way Clark is acting attempted to move away from him, now he knew prevention was definitely better than cure.

His attempts did not get him very far though before Clark pulled him back and held him against the wall.

'Clark what the hell are you doing?' he asked, unsure about why the movement made him so angry.

Without answering, Clark looks at him green eyes shining, and runs a finger gently down the side of his face; Lex met his gaze obviously angry and confused. Clark paid no attention to him however, but traced his tongue across his lips, whispering softly.

'You know you want this Lex',

Refusing to acknowledge what was happening Lex struggles against him, but he continued.

'You want me to touch you, you like it, I know you do'.

He continued slowly, pulling the buttons on Lex's shirt one by one. Lex looks on, now becoming mesmerized.

'What are you doing Clark?'

'Don't want to admit it do you, he chuckles, brushing his hand against Lex's organ.

Lex grabs his hand, stopping him in mid stroke, muttering through clenched teeth

'Clark, don't'

He was on the edge of breaking and he did not want to give in, not now. Clark however was paying no attention to his protests, using his free hand to tilt Lex's head towards him. He had other ideas.

'This is what I want lex, he answers, taking his mouth with his, assaulting, dominating.

Lex couldn't pull away, on one hand the bookshelf was blocking him, nice excuse, on the other hand, _he had_ thought about this, _on several occasions……………………… several occasions._

He felt Clark's tongue push into his mouth, could taste him, his sweetness.

Both put all into that kiss, giving and taking, owning and being owned, lex was definitely into it now, and could not stop even if he wanted to.

Clark looked through half closed eyes at the man before him, always so calm, so in control, debonair, he smiled to himself, at the thought that only he could bring out this side of him.

He lifted him, placing him on his desk, pushing aside the papers, still assaulting his lips.

Lex opened his eyes, surprised at the sudden movement, and shocked at Clark's strength; he was able to lift him with little or no effort.

He did not hesitate when Clark held him and pulled the belt and button on his pants, pulling it down and releasing him.

Clark looked down at his wet rod with surprise and admiration before placing a hand tentatively on the base, making slow sweet circles around the tip, and stroking it up and down. Lex arched forward in pleasure, moaning as Clark continued stroking in slow rhythmic movements.

'You like this, huh lex?'

Replies Clark, taunting and smiling at his reaction. Lex could not answer; he kept arching for more with a glazed look on his face.

Clark takes the hot dripping rod and rubs his mouth against it, gently nipping the tip several times. He had lex exactly where he wanted him.

CHAPTER TWO WILL BE HERE SOON, SO STAY TUNED

CALL ME:FIRE

SEND REVIEWS.CAIo

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Clark took the hot rod into his mouth and began his assault. Lex could not take anymore of what Clark was doing to him, it felt so good.

He was knocked from his reverie when the movement of heated mouth on his dick stopped. He opened his eyes to a dazed Clark looking up at him.

'Lex, there's someone at the door', Lex did not hear. "Lex", Clark called again shaking him slightly. Clark got up and pulled Lex to his feet as the pounding continued.

"I'm coming; he answered finally finding his voice.

Clark looked at him and drew him into a deep kiss, releasing him with a promise

'We'll finish this'

He walked to the back screen door, with Lex looking after him

'Oh Lex, called Clark before going through, directing his gaze down, 'you look really good'.

Turning beet red Lex pulled up his pants from his ankles and turned to answer the door. He was suddenly really confused and he did not like the feeling one bit.

Swinging open the door with some degree of irritation he stared at his visitor, coming face to face with the arrogant glare of his father.

Lionel pushed passed Lex and entered the study, glancing around. He was sure he had heard voices in the room before

Lex looked at his father, uttering an angry

'What do _you _want?

Lionel looked at him baring his hands apart with a small smile

'Now, now, lex, is that any way to greet your father?

Lex turned away from him, returning to the task of packing his things away

'I need your help in fact', replied Lionel, taking on his 'a favor for a favor' tone.

Lex turned around and fixed him with an angry glare.

'Get out' he manages to mouth; he was fuming now and was in no mood to take on his father.

Forcing himself to remain calm, he took a deep breath. He knew his fathers greatest delight, next to buying out his partners was seeing him angry.

Lionel complied, and went to the door, turning to lex he smiled

'You need to calm down son; you might rupture a blood vessel', with that he left.

Going slowly down the stairs Lionel smiled, his son, whom he knew oh so well, was hiding something.

He got into his limousine and instructed his driver to go to his office, he had needed lex's help, but there would be more than one ways to get it.

He couldn't wait to put his plan into action.

At his office Lionel instructed his secretary to make sure he was not interrupted.

Sitting down at his desk he casually stroked his beard, thinking.

Taking up the remote control he pressed the button which exposed the large slide panel behind what was supposed to be a bar, pressing again he exposed 5 camera operated TV screens, that surprisingly gave him full view of all the confines of his son's study.

Lionel smiled at the scene before him, again stroking his beard.

'Oh, Clark Kent, he muttered to himself, you-are-so-bad, 'and just what will little lex do, to protect you?

After driving around the small town for hours, lex still had not managed to clear his head. Pulling up to the parking area of his mansion he got out and slammed the car door, hitting his hand against it in frustration.

He opened the door and let himself in with a sigh, maybe a shower would calm him down.

He dragged his way up to his room and opened the door, embracing the moonlit darkness, halfway through taking off his clothes, fantasizing about all the good the shower would do him, he feels a tentative hand on his shoulder, startling him. He grabbed the closest weapon to him……………… and spins around to face his attacker.

He was even more surprised by a smug Clark looking at him with mischief written all over his face.

After waiting for recognition to dawn on lex's face, Clark smiled at him, 'hey, are you planning to beat me to death with a book?

On seeing Clark, Lex's look changed from surprise to quizzical,

'Clark' what are you doing in my room?

Without reply Clark walked slowly towards him looking at him with a questioning

'So how about it',

'What' asks Lex, now confused, but did not get the chance to continue; Clark had already captured his mouth in a kiss.

Hot hard and passionate.


End file.
